A Demon's coming to Understanding
by DreamingFromASmallTown
Summary: What if Inutaisho was not always loving to the human race? What if his out look was near identical to Inukimi's and that was why they mated? What life long events could bring Inutaisho to change his views so much, that he would fall in love with Izayoi, and eventually bring his second son Inuyasha, into the world.
1. Chapter 1 : Surveying of the Lands

Surveying of the Lands

Inutaisho moved over the western lands in a blur of white. He was doing the normal nightly survey of his lands. His large demonic form, easily, weaving in and out of the forest without disturbing a single tree. His keen scenes noticed everything around him; he had no need to go slowly. He knew even if a mouse moved three thousand yards away if he was in any given area. His golden eyes scanned over everything in front of him as he moved, his reflexives allowing him dodge anything in his path. However, it was obvious on this night he was moving faster than normal. His mate Yuki, a beautiful inu daiyuki such as himself had just given birth to his first pup earlier that dawn. He was a father of a healthy baby boy.

He was none to concern with anyone else that night aside from himself and being able to return to the western castle. His sharp scene of smell detected something; it made him come to a stop in a clearing just ahead of him. He lifted his enormous muzzle to the sky, sniffing more, his ears going back at recognizing the scent that came to him. He let out an angered growl that bubbled up from deep in his chest. He quickly diverged from his set path taking off to the left, heading deeply into the forest. The trees so thick they even blocked out the full moon's beams of light that blanketed the earth that night.

Inutaisho speed picked up as he moved, the scent that had flooded his nostrils was that of a fox daiyuki. The very mate to the lord fox daiyuki in the east that had threatened war between the lands. He was not going to take a chance that she was here to try and get close to the castle and assassinate his new born or currently weakened mate. The female was swift, sneaky, and merciless, in all respects. Inutaisho would show no mercy himself to the she-devil that had made the mistake of coming on to his lands. He would kill her without a moment's hesitation, it was only fitting she had done the same to many. It had won her a very revered name in all of the four directional lands.

Inutaisho easily tracked down the intruder coming to a graceful stop in front of the demon herself. His golden eyes took in the surrounding area, it was cramped with trees being all around. The thick being silent from all the lesser weaklings running off in fear of the demoness prances. Inutaisho took in her appearance; she like him stood in her demonic form. Her haunting silver, blue eyes set in a glare at him. Her beautiful golden, orange tint fur was, matted in dried blood of weaker demons that had become victim of their own stupidity. Blood dripped from her bottom muzzle as she stood on the kill of an ogre one of its arms hung in her jaws. She let out a warning growl to him, she dropping of appendage sinking down, fangs bared, and ears flattening on the top of her head.

Inutaisho growled back setting his right paw in front of him ready to move and attack. He was in no mood to play games with the fox. He let out a bark of warning giving her one and only one chance to turn and flee with her life. Yet he saw in her eyes, she was not taking the generous offer. He watched closely as she moved her feminine paws in front of her, taking a striking position at him.

Although she was a fox and he a dog, he stood nearly four times her size. His body mass in comparison was near triple to her. She was sleek in body making her faster than him, yet his sheer weight and muscle easily could overtake her. Just one wrong move on her part and her life would be over in a match against him.

In a flash they both moved, a fight breaking out faster than a crack of lightening. They both moved gracefully, and deadly. Dodging and attacking going back and forth at one another, claws and fangs both meeting flush and spilling blood. Trees came down crashing into the earth having no way of protection in the brutal brawl that was, taken amongst them. The creatures of the day were, awoken taking off just as the creatures of the night fleeing the dangerous area. In a quicker time then one would have thought from the damage done to the surrounding area the fox laid on her back belly up with Inutaisho above ready to make the final attack.

Inutaisho growled plunging his head downward towards the fox's throat. Jaws open ready to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of her jugular. However, mere centimeters away he stopped from the whimper of submission that suddenly left the proud, lady of the east. Inutaisho considered for a moment if not to simply finish her off regardless. Yet the lord in him out won his demon. He growled down at her, allowing his fangs to graze her fur-covered throat, to show he was still ready to finish her off at a moment's notice.

He slowly moved off her stepping away slowly eyes trained on her if she tried anything. He observed her as she painfully rolled herself to her side so she faced him. Her eyes no longer cunning or malice, they held something that Inutaisho himself could not name. He was surprised when he watched her transform back into her humanoid form. She had weakened herself even further long in front of him. He looked down at her, taking in her long flowing golden hair, which fell around her like a vale. It hid her face from him, making it impossible to know what she was thinking. Her small body shakily adjusted it's self so she was on her knees. She then slowly bowed to him so that her forehead touched the cool night grass.

"Please, Lord Inutaisho" She started, before coughing violently. "Hear me out." She managed to whisper after the coughing attack had stopped. Her voice being even quitter than a small silver bell, it made even Inutaisho strain to hear her.

Inutaisho slowly shifted himself from one set of paws to the others. He thought quickly running over his options in his head. The fox had visually given into defeat; she was in no condition to do any damage to him anymore. He glanced up at the sky; the full moon's light now shinning down on him from the clearing that formed from the trees being taken down in the fierce fight. It was lowering in the sky, under normal conditions he would have already been back at the castle. He would be with his mate at this very moment looking down at his son, the fact that he was not irritated him. He looked back at the demoness, her position had not changed even a hair's inch.

Inutaisho stepped forward only slightly before changing back into his own humanoid form. He stood directly in front of the female his boots so close to her that if he had wished he could have bid her to kiss his feet and she would not even need to move a full inch to complete the task. He walked around her, circling her for a moment, taking in her new appearance. His demon within found it amusing how pathetic she suddenly looked. When he circled her a full three times he stopped again right in front of her, before speaking.

"Explain yourself quickly fox. You test my patience on keeping you alive." He says to her his golden eyes cold as he looked down.

The fox nodded slowly before lifting her head to look up at him. She gradually moved so she sat on knees in front of him, like a vassal begging for shelter. She licked her dried lips, which Inutaisho noted were, cracked as humans had a tendency to get in the winter months. He also noticed she looked very tired, something that was not easy, especially for a daiyuki to feel. Yet the evidence was clear from the bags under her eyes, and her flush was paler than normal, nearly cloud white.

"I was banished from the east." She started her voice just barely reaching a whisper; it was obvious her throat was vocally, over worked. "My mate sent out hordes of demons to claim my head. I have disgraced him." She spoke looking down at the ground to Inutaisho's feet.

"Disgraced him you say?" He says looking down at her. "What could you have done to disgrace him that badly as to run you out of the castle and the east altogether? You have been mates for centuries now." Inutaisho spoke his voice cold; he believed the female was lying to him currently to try to catch him off guard.

"Only one simple act my lord." The fox said and glanced over to a large oak tree that had managed not fall in the fight.

Inutaisho raised a fine white eyebrow. He looked over to the oak tree, seeing a large tree hollow at its base. He thought back briefly only now realizing that the fox had used most of her energy to keep their fight away from that tree as not to cause it harm. He looked back down at the fox before turning on his heels and started to it. He stopped when he felt the fox's demonic energy flare up at his approach to it. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, seeing she still was in the same position yet was currently in a fight with her inner demon as to move or not.

Inutaisho hummed lightly looking back to the large oak tree. He sniffed the air carefully taking in every scent around. The first that came to him was that of blood, his and the fox demoness. After that was sweat from the amount of energy, they had put into their battle moments before. However, those things were at the fore front things that even mere humans would have picked up. He closed his eyes sorting through the smaller scents in the air like the faint scent of cherry blossoms from a grove of them about four hundred yards off, the scent of minor demons, and that of rabbits, and birds. He narrowed his smelling view on the oak tree in front of him. He could smell its age; smell every animal that had once taken refuge within its branches and within the hollow at its base. Nonetheless, the scent that currently came from the hollow shocked him.

He reopened his eyes glaring at the hollow of the tree, wrinkling his nose in disgust at what the fox was keeping hidden away within it. He looked back over his shoulder at the fox, it explained why her inner demon wanted to move and attack him, even though she had submitted to him. He pondered for a moment if he should simply kill her and then the abomination with in the hollow. It would currently save him time and allow him to finish the survey of his lands. That way he would be able to return to the castle finally.

"Fox." He spoke. He watched as the fox looked to him, that her eyes previously observed the tree hollow. The corners of her eyes were slightly tinted red; she fought against her inner demon to keep control. "You may move to it." Inutaisho says looking back to the hollow of the tree.

The female did not waste a second, with permission given to move. She quickly as possible got to her feet; she walked past the great dog demon at a stammered rate. She came in front of the tree bending down to the hollow. She could feel the cold golden eyes of the dog watching her every move. She was taking a great risk, yet she had to have a small bit of hope, she knew she did not have long for the world of the living anymore. She knew that the scent of the death would soon wrap its arms tightly around her, and by daybreak only her physical from would be left on the earth to rot away.

Inutaisho watched as the fox slowly dipped in her hands into the hollow of the tree. He watched as she carefully pulled out a small bundle, cradling it close to her chest. He let out a snort walking closer, as the fox turned to face him yet again. He stopped in front of her, as she rested against the tree keeping the buddle close to her, in defense. Inutaisho looked down at the bundle the fox held. He looked to the fox when she looked at him.

"Perhaps this is fate Lord Inutaisho." The fox spoke quietly. "I beg you sit, and listen to my story." She pleads in a soft voice, their eyes gazing into one another's.


	2. Chapter 2 : Test before the Tale

Test before the Tale

Inutaisho and the Fox held their gazes. Both intense for different reasons, long one was feeling all too much the other was feeling close to nothing at all. However, the great dog demon nodded his head after only a few moments. Yet to the fox she demon it had felt like an eternity to her.

She watched as Inutaisho moved fluidly, pulling his sward So'unga from its place at his hip. She felt far better when he sat down cross-legged in front of her, placing the deadly hell blade to his side on the ground. It took everything within her, own being at that point not to let out a sigh of relief. She looked from the dog demon, to the bundle she held so dearly in her arms.

"Tell me my lord." She spoke softly. "Has your mate given birth yet to your first, yet?" She questions. She did not bother looking back up at him. She had a short time left to cradle her precious bounty.

"She did in fact, earlier this dawn." Inutaisho answers the question, though he was not all too sure as to why. "What does that have to do with anything?" He questions. He saw the sly smile that came to the fox's lips. She looked at the dog lord from under her golden bangs.

"You know it has everything to do with this." She spoke gently. She moved her hand slowly arranging the wrapping of the bundle to show a sleeping baby. She heard Inutaisho's snort of disgust at seeing the infant and she frowned. "You understand now why my mate cast me from the lands." She says gazing down at the sleeping child.

"You bared a half-breed." Inutaisho speaks his voice hard yet venom filled all the same. "You and that abomination should be killed." He speaks pure loathing in his voice at even the thought of bringing a half-breed into the world.

For a demon to fall in bed with a human was the easiest way to disgrace a noble demon clan. It was tarnish to the bloodline, a blemish that would take decades to be washed away and forgotten. A half-breed held no place in the world, feared by humans and hated by the demons of its fellow clan. The quicker it died and left the world of the living the better, not just for it but everyone that would need to be exposed to it.

"I did my lord. I bared an ugly yet beautiful _half-breed_ into this world." The fox spoke her gaze fell back to her child. Her eyes soft as they looked down as if everything in the world was clear in that very moment. She carefully unwrapped the child fully to allow Inutaisho to see the kit for what it was.

Inutaisho watched with an almost child-like curiosity as the fox un-wrapped the child from the bundle. He gazed at the small thing, noting it was in fact a baby girl. Her skin was pale with rosy pink, plump cheeks. A puffball of a foxtail was noticeable in coloration of her mother's demonic form, a perfect gold with orange tint. The very tip of her tail was, colored a soft earthy brown. She had a full head of hair that was a duty brown with blonde highlights, a set of fox ears sat on top of her head in coloration to her tail. It was obvious her human father had been a dark brunette, the coloring only being lighter on the child due to the mother's demon heritage. However, it was impressive that it showed at all in her current demonic state.

Inutaisho was shocked when the fox demon held the half-breed out to him, for him to hold. He let out a mix of a growl and snort that the wench thought he would touch such a vile thing. Yet, the fox was precedent, holding her child out and letting go of her even, setting the child in minor harm's way. Inutaisho's natural maternal instincts over won him, they being strong from his son's birth. He reached out catching the child drawing her close to his armored chest. His let out a growl to the she demon, knowing what she was trying to do, however the deep rumbling of his chest, made the child stir awake. Her quite whimpers reaching his sensitive ears and he looked down at her.

The fox gave a sad smile, as she watched. She was happy she had been right; she had taken a high stakes risk. Most female fox demons would not allow any near their young till after its first year of life. Her young kit was not even a week old yet, she was completely reliant on her mother. If Inutaisho's growl had not caused her to wake, her realizing she no longer was surrounded by her mother's demonic aura would have. The young kit only knew her mother's demonic aura, knew it as safety, protection, knew it as her world, nothing outside of it existed to the infant.

In return, she as the mother did not want her kit knowing anything else, aside from her mate, the child's father. Every fiber of her screamed to retrieve her young, to slash the dog lord's throat form laying his hands on her. Nevertheless, she had to fight it; she had to hold herself back, if she wished for her child to live on past this night. She was doing what was best and although mentally she knew that, her instincts screamed like sirens at her. She adjusted herself slightly where she sat as to try to calm the itch that was nagging at her to jump the lord. She watched him closely; she knew that he knew what she had wanted to happen. She also knew that he knew he had fallen right into her sly fox trick.

Inutaisho looked at the whimpering child in his arms, observed as slowly she blinked her eyes open. She looked up into his gold eyes, small pink lips trembling as whimpers slipped past. Inutaisho noted the child's silver blue eyes that were identical to her mothers. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of salty water greeted his nostrils, watched as they formed in the child's eyes. Inutaisho moved and held the child out to its mother, yet still she burst forth with wails that surely strained her lungs. Tears pouring forth down her cheeks in small salty rivers.

Inutaisho scowled lightly at the child's cries, he continued to hold the child out to her mother. His eyes meeting with the fox's, a match of wits breaking out, on which would be over come from their natural instincts first. Both were sure it would be the other; however, the fox had been caring for her child longer, even if only by two days. Not only that even though Inutaisho held the maternal instincts for his son already, he actually was not allowed to close to the newborn pup back at the castle yet.

All k-9 females did things in a relatively same fashion when it came to their young; that they would be the closest to the child for about the first month, the male would be allowed close by, to allow his demonic energy to mix with the mother's. This showed the pup that the mother trusted the male to be close and not harm him or her. So that after the first month or so passed the child would not freak out from leaving their mother's side. Instead, they would want to be close to the male, in order to know his demonic presences better than and as well as they knew their mothers.

The child continued to cry out as the two demons's glared at each other both letting out small growls. However, the fox finally caved, she reached forth quicker then she had meant grabbing her young in her arms. She cradled her to her chest, cooing and purring lightly to calm the frightened kit. She gently pets her ears being mindful of her claws not wanting to knick her kit and cause, her to bleed. In a matter of moments the child's cries subsided, she looked up at her mother, eyes glazed with tears. She hiccupped lightly before nestling down and closing her eyes again to fall back to sleep.

Inutaisho took hold of his sward to leave; he had enough of these games. The fox looked at him her eyes going wide. "Please don't leave!" She says straining her voice above a whisper, her voice cracking painfully. Inutaisho looked at the mother his eyes narrowing, flashing with an unspoken warning. "I'm sorry." She says nodding her head low, the closest she could get to bowing without setting her child down.

"Your story you filthy wench." Inutaisho spoke. He would not admit it out load but the fox had his interest with the little test she just pulled on him. He knew no female demons that would do something so insane, that it reached a human leave. Demons after all were blessed with a higher intelligent's for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tale of Truth

Tale of Truth

The fox sighed lightly; she was starting to feel very cold. She wrapped her kit quickly back up in the sheet from before. She held her close; she looked at her child's sleeping face for a short moment. She hid the human like emotions she was feeling the best she could, however she knew Inutaisho could feel them, under her cool surface appearance. She looked at the demon lord, she knew if her story did not affect him at least slightly, then she would have failed her kit.

"Well my lord, I should start from the beginning of things now shouldn't I." She says a smile coming to her face at the memories that came to mind.

"You should, and start quickly or I shall leave this time." Inutaisho states, the fox was pushing his limits.

"Yes my lord." She spoke noting that the dog lord was very serious. However, he always was. He was a famed lord that was quick to judge, and cold hearted looking down at any that were weak or that he saw were insignificant. "Well you see, I suppose my story honestly starts before I even became known in the four directional lands. My parents are both pure fox daiyuki, they were peaceful, loving creatures of this earth. They had wanted for me to be the same." She explains simply. Her brilliant silver blue eyes gazed into the cold gold of Inutaisho's.

"So what happened?" Inutaisho questions the fox. None of the stories over the lands about her were of peace and kindness, all of them held death and carnage. The fox was a cruel mistress that had stolen the hearts of many and took the time at the end to eat them, from the poor bastard's chests.

"I saw the world around me." She answers the question simply and to the point. "We as demons live for the thrill of the kill, my lord. To deny this would be like denying our own heritage. We have lived through countless ages of war, and shall see countless more. Whether it be demon clan against demon clan or human village against human village. War for this world is as natural as the very air we breathe." The demoness tells she glanced at her young kit catching her let out a soft sigh in her sleep.

"Yet your parents apparently did not fall into killing." Inutaisho fought lightly. His eyes still held nothing, no curiosity, no judgment upon the fox yet.

"That is true. They avoided it. They are, worshiped in several small human villages as protectors, bringing them good luck. The villages they watch over never fell into battle, never suffer from shortage of food or drink." She tells with a smooth tone, coming off indifferent about her parent's choices. "Once I was born I obviously watched and saw the good they did. I saw them protect the humans from demons, even very minor ones that in my kit days I could have handled." She adds, she was trying to judge where Inutaisho was going to fall at the end of her story. However, she felt like she was not going to get anywhere with him just yet.

"So?" Inutaisho, questions.

"So, it made me sick as I grew up. Watching them give their lives up to protect humans." She says with a snort. "As I grew up I wanted more, I wanted power, power of the heritage I was born into. Power; which my parents were giving up." She says venom suddenly seeming to fill her voice. Her demonic energy spiked ever so slightly.

When her kit re-acted stirring slightly from her sleep, the fox quickly calmed herself. She cooed lightly again to her child. She could feel Inutaisho's gaze fall to her child as she cared for her. She hoped that it proved as a good sign.

"Eventually when I was still a young teen kit I felt my parents. Of course that was several decades later, I moved far to the west in the eastern lands. That was for the first time I met my grandfather, I have yet to meet a demon that was as wrathful and cruel as he was. Not even, you Lord Inutaisho can compete with the level that he once stood on. However, he trained me well, even as a daiyuki he pushed me to my limits day and night for years. He trained me in every art of the fox, every trick he knew every mind game he had ever played; he taught me all of them. He also taught me grate skills of battle also how to rule a land. As you know my Lord, before my mate and I took over it was my Grandfather to control the east." The fox elaborated on her history more quickly approaching how her kit came to be than Inutaisho realized.

"Your Grandfather ruled when we were both young. The east in that time was the worst off of the lands." Inutaisho speaks recalling the carnage that ruled over it, only a few hundred decades ago.

"That is true. In all honesty, my Lord I was quite pleased when I was, allowed to leave him. Once he decided I had finally completed my training to a respectable level he allowed me to leave the castle. From which I went out into the unknowing land of the East. I killed the strongest demons I could find, of both yuki and daiyuki standing. Eventually I grew bored with the East and traveled to the South then the North and finally the West. In which all I repeated the same process fighting and killing slowly and quickly building a name for myself, a name that is, feared and respected today." The fox tells pride seeming to leak into her tone of voice. Nevertheless, many demons showed pride in knowing they had created a grate name for themselves. It was not an easily done task in the demon world as it was in the human.

"You're skills were known very well. You were one to fear. You _were _a grate demon." Inutaisho spoke simply. He knew how she got her title, how she had traveled the four lands to become known. That part of her history was no mystery to any being still breathing.

"I still am my lord, if you don't mind my saying." The fox says challenging slightly Inutaisho's words. "But eventually I grew tired of being away from the East after such a long absents from it. I journeyed back the East though I did not go back to my Grandfather's castle in any hurry. Now I wonder what would have happened if I had, because it was long I was away that I met the fox demon that would become my mate." She says her eyes getting an odd glow to them at the mention of her ruthless mate. "He tracked me down intentionally, he found me with great ease in all honesty. To the point that I was surprised, I had set up a small camp. I sat around a small burning fire eating a freely killed rabbit demon. When he first appeared, I was ready to fight him even before he was in my sights. Yet something made me stop and even now I can't tell you what it was." She tells looking up to the sky.

Inutaisho only let out a hum to the fox. His gaze had been on her long she talked the entire time. Most would have found it un-nerving to have the grate dog simply staring at them. However, the she demon knew she could not stop her tale; she could only image what could come if she decided to back out of her plan now.

"He walked out from the forest head held high; he had no fear in his eyes of me. At seeing that I was surprised, I had gotten even the so-called strongest demons to show fear in front of me. But not him he only smirked and told me he had an offer to make me, at which I snorted at. However, much as you are listening to me now I listened to him. He told me that he wanted to fight me, and if I won, I could kill him, yet if he came out the victor, I would become his mate. Now I laughed at him, I was sure he would lose he was a Daiyuki like myself but he hid his true power very well. Far better than I had realized until only after the fight was over and I lay under him needing to submit. After he won we did in fact mate, I accepted it, after all demons aren't meant to feel. We, mate the strongest that does not kill us." She spoke her words sounding almost broken. "As you eventually know, my grandfather stepped down as ruler of the East, my mate and I took over from there. We ruled by each other's sides contently, in fact improving the East. Yet, we were trying to become pregnant with a hire, yet for decades I could not conceive even during matting season when both partners are at their most potent." She paused for a moment then. She let out a sigh.

She was not going to tell Inutaisho in detail how angry her mate would get at her for not conceiving a child season after season. It was a time she did not like looking back on. Her mate had been the only demon she had ever come across in her life that was able to beat her. He used that to his advantage greatly, he was not the worse mate that a female could have. No far from it, he was actually possibly one of the best. However, demons would be as demons are.

"It was late one summer night when I left the castle grounds. I needed to get away for a short time. So I had decided to go survey the lands, just as were doing when you picked up my scent. I traveled nearly half of the East, things were going smoothly, however a group of three demon panthers attacked me. They claimed I had killed their brother in battle; honestly, it did not surprise me in the least. Yet even now, I cannot recall which one was their brother that I had slain all these years ago. Never the less a fight broke out amongst us, I had managed to kill two of the pests, yet the third had attacked me as I was going to finish off one of them. I guess you could say I have always held a problem with 'playing with my pray'. The panther left a very large gash on my back and from there the fight seemed to spiral out of my control. I just barely got away with my life that night. I fled to the outskirts of a small human village; I laid myself under a large oak. I hid my aura hiding myself from any nearby demons; it had to have been hours later when a man from the village approached." The fox at that looked down at her child in her arms smiling gently. Inutaisho could not see it, yet the she demon saw so much of her lover within the half demon child. She continued after a very brief moment.

"He was young and very handsome, he was a medicine man the only one that the village had. When he was in my sights, my eyes bleed red and I growled, I was still bleeding heavily a large pool of my own blood around me. Yet he did not react, he held a clam, cool expression yet it was not cold. He gave me a gentle smile and held his hands up in defeat. He spoke to me asking if he could assist me, that even for a demon he could tell my wounds were bad. Now maybe it was that I was nearing death in that moment or the cherry blossoms in bloom affected my senses, but no matter the reason, I allowed him to help me. After that moment I thought I would never go back to that village, I was gone the next morning before he had time to come and cheek on me. Yet that night I surveyed the lands again going back, to the same spot and finding him there just waiting, as if he knew I was going to come back. For nearly fifteen years we met in the same spot, and we talked of many, many things and I watched him age in small ways long my appearance did not change in the slightest. However, I always found him handsome and in the fifteen years we met, I found myself learning of many things from a common human, like emotions. I found myself falling in love…" The fox was cut off then from her tale.

Inutaisho let out a snort of disgust at the mention of 'love'. He looked at the she demon as if she was the lowest being on the earth, even lower than a human was. He looked at her in the eyes finding he was almost impressed that she did not divert her gaze from him. She held it steady and strong as if almost daring him to say something against the human she spoke of or even of her half demon child. After a tense moment passed, she cleared her throat lightly.

"I fell in love with him and one misty night when the stars and moon could be seen in the night sky I allowed him to bed me. I gave myself willingly to him and happily, never have I been treated in the same manner that he had treated me. That first night with him was amazing and in that year I allowed him to bed me _every _night after that and when I was not with him I was with my mate yet it was never the same never as good as with my human. I did not think it was possible but after going to the healer in the castle one day after not feeling well the night before, she informed me that I was pregnant. I was shocked my mate was ecstatic. As you know it can take anywhere from five to ten months for a fox daiyuki to give birth depending how many kits they carry. I gave birth in only four when my mate was informed that he was not the father he was furious. He attacked me right after giving birth I ran with my child I ran for our lives and I fought every one of the demons my mate sent after us. That has been for three days, I have not healed from giving birth, I have not healed from the fights, I have not eaten, slept or drank anything. In only a few hours, I am going to be dead and my child defenseless. It will leave you with a chose my Lord." She explained as she came to the end of her story.

She looked at Inutaisho, who stared at her she had not seen a single change in his eyes. In that moment she was sure she had failed her child. She was going to die and her kit was going to follow closely after. In the back of her head she came to peace with that, she was all right entering the afterlife in order to be able to greet her child after words. However, she held a small amount of hope still, after all, Inutaisho had not killed her yet, and he had not walked away from her. Luck was on her side but she knew she was stretching it thin.

Woo third chapter! Sorry if there are many errors, I looked it over quickly. I hope you all enjoy sorry for the delay. I am on a small break from college so I am hoping to knock out another, two or three chapters before I go back! Hope you are all having a wonderful day/night.


	4. Chapter 4 : Decisions

Decisions

"Leave me with a choice? Fox I think you are losing your mind." Inutaisho says simply. His eyes gazed at the fox; he could smell the scent of death starting to settle in around her. Her demonic aura was starting to dim as her life started to slip away.

The fox looked up at Inutaisho her eyes were not as bright as they had been. They started to cloud over and become bull. Her vision was slowly started to become dark, Inutaisho started to become harder for her to see. Her scene of smell was only picking up the scent of death that was coming off of her. She felt her skin starting to become cold and her chest felt heavy with every breath she tried to pull into her lungs.

"I say you have a choice because you can abandon my child and leave her to die or you can take her and if anything find somewhere for her to live." The fox says the moon light was shining down as the moon started to move lower and lower in the dark sky.

"Why not take the half breed to its father to deal with." Inutaisho, questions. He did not seem affected by the idea of the small kit dying before it even had the chance to live.

"I did originally; I went to the village where my human lived. I took my kit and fled there hoping to at least leave her safe and lead the demons my mate sent after us away. However, when I arrived I was, greeted with the scent of old blood heavy in the air. The villagers at some point found out about my human and I. I found my humans mutilated body in the clearing we would meet in. A note lying beside him saying that the villagers warned him about seeing me , that if it continued he would pay the price. They did not want a demon being in their village and risking their own safety. Once I pass away my child will be parentless." The fox explains. Her head started to drupe as she tried to keep it up to look at Inutaisho. Yet her body just kept feeling more and more heavy, her mind fogging over and she felt more tired than she ever had in her life.

"You knew what you were risking. You allowed yourself to be bed by a human. You allowed yourself to bare a half-breed. The consequents to your actions are yours and yours alone." Inutaisho says he watched a weak small smile come to the fox's lips.

"Yes" She says her eyes half-mast. "You are right. I made my bed and now I must lie in it. I only feel shame in that my kit will have to do the same." She says looking down at her child. She gently ran her fingers over her child's cheek. "I'm sorry my young one. I-I love you." Her voice going from a whisper to barely being heard, before her breathing stopped. Her eyes glazed over before going dull, her hand dropped to in her lap.

Inutaisho sat in front of the dead fox mother. He gazed at the body that still held the sleeping child. He let out a snort and gripped his sword. He stood to his feet putting his sword back in its right full place at his hip. He stared at fox for a moment longer, thinking about the fox's words. He let out a snort before turning on his heels and started to walk away. He still had to survey the rest of the lands and he was very far behind. He should have been home hours ago and yet he had been wrapped in the nonsense of dying demon.

Inutaisho walked the forest, heading back to where he had left off on his survey when he stopped suddenly. He felt an ogre demon close by; he looked around slightly before he kept moving. The idiotic demon was moving in the opposite direction of him, in the very direction of the dead fox and her helpless kit he had just left. He walked smoothly, head held high, eyes scanning the area ahead of him. He moved to morph into his demonic state to finish up his original task when the sound of crying greeted his ears.

He looked back, knowing the cry as the small kit's from when she has started wailing from her mother handing her to him. A wind picked up he could smell the infants tears in the wind and the disgusting scent of the ogre wrapped within. Inutaisho let out a deep growl, swearing that if the she demon had not already been dead he would have killed her himself this time and not held back. He turned swiftly on his heels running back to where he had left kit and the mother's corpse.

He easily made it back to clearing spotting to large olive green ogre holding the infant in one large hand squeezing the small kit. The ogre had kicked the mother's body, having thought that she and the child was dead from the scent of death being so strong and fresh. Inutaisho did not bother drawing So'unga, he slashed the demons arm right off with is poisonous claws. He landed gracefully on the ground the ogre letting out a pained vicious cry clutching at his elbow where Inutaisho had severed his arm.

The demons forearm landed heavily on the ground causing a slight indentation to form. Its palm opening up slightly and loosening around the kit that it held, protecting the child from harm in the fall to the earth below. The ogre looked at Inutaisho who turned fluidly on his heels. The demon rushed at him a large club raised over to beast head, but Inutaisho was far too quick. He moved out of the demons predictable move of swinging it right down on the ground. Inutaisho appeared behind the stupid demon and sliced its head clean off with nothing but his claws. The beast head dropping to the ground rolling a few feet away long its body landed with a loud thud.

Inutaisho let out a snort flicking his claws in the air to clean them of the demons fowl green blood. He heard the kit still wailing away, he turned walking over to the demons severed arm and peeled back the large fingers to see the child still wrapped up in the sheet. He bent down to the crying child looking at her for a moment before looking back to its dead mother, that was not sprayed out on the ground like a rag doll. His cool eyes did not change but be moved gathering the child into his arms, as it cried tears streaming down its face like a flood. He then moved to the mother's corpse and slung it over his shoulder.

He was thankful when the child quieted slightly once he had its mother's corpse. He knew that eventually the kit would realize its mother was no longer a source of protection for it. However, at the given moment, it had yet to recognize this, but Inutaisho knew it would within the next two or hours. He started walk carrying the child in one arm long he had the fox's corpse slung over his opposite shoulder. He had no idea what or why he was doing this, but his instincts had won, and the fox's words were still in his head though he would never say that aloud.

Inutaisho carried the mother's body and the kit to a large clearing; which was several miles away, from where Inutaisho originally found them. He had walked for possibly a good hour or so. He had been in no rush hoping that the kit would realize that its mother was dead in that time. The kit had been fussy the whole time he walked, whimpering and crying lightly and flaring up at random it simply refused to fall back to sleep. Inutaisho moved and dropped the mother's corpse and set the child down by it. Once he entered the clearing, he moved over to a large cherry blossom tree, morphed into a small size of his demonic dog form and started to dig a grave for the fox demon.

As he dug, he listened closely to the small kit that slowly started to settle down. He could feel that the kit was starting to see something was not right with its mother. He also paid attention to the area around him; he was in no mood of dealing with any unwanted guests that would try to attack him at random. He dug the grave deep, deeper than most scavenger demons would be will to dig in order to get an easy meal. He moved back over to child and corpse, looking down at them both. His eyes locked with the silver blue orbs of the half-breed fox, she not bursting into tears this time at him being close. He paid little mind to his as he took hold of the fox with his jaws and walked back to the grave. He laid her down into the grave before burring up quickly.

Once he had finished he looked up to the sky, the sun was starting to rise, changing the sky to soft colors of pinks, oranges, and gave the sky in whole a perfect golden hue. He had taken over half the night and had yet to finish his survey. He shook his head heavily as he moved back over the kit. He lay down by it allowing his tail to wrap around it, more so to hide its presents from others. He crossed his front paws over one another as he rests his head on them. He could not take the kit back to the castle his mate would not allow another child, when she had just given birth. Not only that, she hated half-breeds as much as he did. He closed his eyes thinking of what he could do, he knew his instincts were not going to let him simply leave the child at this point and trying to do so would simply be foolish on his part.

After several moments, he finally decided what he was going to do. He looked at the child and found that long he had been thinking, it had fallen back to sleep, looking almost content wrapped in the fur of his tail. He carefully picked the child up in his jaws, not wanting to need to hear it cry again. He then turned changing into a ball of light, flying over the beautiful morning sun lit sky. He knew where he could leave the child until he had a better solution, but at least this way he could leave the child in a safe place finish looking over the lands and finally get home to his mate and newborn at least for a few hours.

The fox had been very lucky indeed long she laid at rest under the cherry blossom tree and her kit was taken to a safe place.

**DreamingFromASmallTown : Ello everyone! I hope you are enjoy my Inutaisho story! Sorry for not having this chapter up sooner, however I was have slight writers block with this chapter. I would start it and delete it with just not being happy how it turned out :( But I'm back on track with it! Please review and cheek out my other stories! Hope to have another chapter of his up later today along with one for newest story added for Death Note! Might just get a one shot up if I feel really ambitious ;) heehee anyway Have a great day/night! **


	5. Chapter 5 Sword Smiths and Hot Springs

**Wooo!** **New Chapter after months! This is not the only story I have had to neglect. So sorry for the long wait, college life takes up far too much time =/ anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I will have another new chapter up some time this weekend. I am getting back in my writing with a fever! Without any more of ranting enjoy! **

Inutaisho sniffed the air as flew quickly through the sky, above the land. He landed on the volcanic earth, the landscapes having morphed from grass and trees into stone and lava. He shifted into his more humanoid appearance, holding the child in his arms. The scent of sulfur greeted his nose in strong waves. He dismissed the scent as he started to walk, the small half demon kit still fast asleep curled against his arm clade chest. The sun had risen in the sky, he should have been back at his castle hours ago however, the child that he did not even care for had somehow take priority. He moved in a smooth stride over the horrific looking land.

Nothing alive could be seen for miles to come, not much, even demon wise could live in such a barren waste, land. He did not bother to look down at the child, he came to his desired destination soon enough. A cave like structure came into his sight the fossilized remains of a demon that had died in the wasteland some centuries ago. He moved to the entrance, his golden eyes looking into the dark dome.

"Totosai!" Inutaisho calls out his voice not rising as he stepped into the shelter. His eyes landing on an older aged demon, that quickly scrambled to bow in front of him, his lord.

"Lord Taisho!" Totosai says keeping his head low. "I was expecting you." He says, slowly sitting up his eyes widening as they fell on the half-breed child his lord carried. "My lord, that child…" He says though the look in Taisho's eyes made him cut his sentence off short.

"I know." Taisho says with a snort motioning Totosai to stand. "I want you to watch after it, till I think of a more permanent solution for it." Taisho says simply holding the child out for Totosai to take.

"You want me to what?" Totosai says scratching the back of his head in disbelief. His lord surely could not be serious right now. He was far past the age to dealing with children, much less a newborn.

"You heard me, Totosai don't make me repeat myself. I'm sure you and Myoga can think of some way to handle the child." Taisho says, handing the child over to Totosai; leaving the sword smith no chose but to hold the child.

"B-b-but my lord, why leave the child in my care?" Totosai asks, gazing at the sleeping infant now in his arms. He held his breath as the child started to wake, from her slumber, eyes blinking open to look up at the demon before whimpering in discontent. However, she did not start-crying feeling Inutaisho's demonic energy still close by.

"Because you are far enough away that I won't need to worry of Yuki finding out about her." Taisho says simply. "The last thing I need currently is Yuki on the hunt for a worthless, half-breed child." Taisho says turning to leaving.

"If the child means nothing, then why bother bring it all the way out here so it could be cared for?" Totosai asks, it was unlike his lord to go out of his way for anyone or anything. This brought to question how his lord had become in possession of the child in the first place.

"Totosai, you are my vassal and as such you shall do as I say without question. Do not concern yourself with un-needed details. Watch the child and I shall return within a weeks' time." Taisho explains looking over his shoulder at the sword smith before turning into a ball of light yet again and taking off.

"Does it have a name?" Totosai calls out, however it was too late, his lord was already off into the sky becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. Totosai sighed heavily looking down at the child, whose eyes were wide filling with tears. "Oh dear," Totosai says before the child started to cry her lungs out. Yes, Totosai was indeed going to need Myoga's help on this one.

Taisho flew through the skies at a faster rate than normal; he could feel Yuki's anger slowly boiling up from not having returned home, yet. Their mating, allowed him to feel everything his mate did, in-order to keep her happy. It was a basic demon-mating contract held between them, easily kept and more so easily broken. Taisho landed by a small hot spring, striping himself of his clothing and armor. He freed his long hair from the constraints of his ponytail allowing his hair to fan around him. He could return home with the scent of the half demon child on him. Yuki would have his head for have touched such a thing and not killing it.

He settled himself into the hot spring closing his golden eyes. He knew that he should finish the patrol of the lands he had started last night, yet his inner demon found itself not caring enough to do so. He had skipped patrols in the past without any problems, he had only insisted on doing one last for the simple reason his son had been born. Yet with the fight he had taken up with the fox demon, his demonic energy had spiked anyone in his lands that was demon or not would have felt the shift in the air. He did not know any that would dear to try anything after he had just finished a battle.

He allowed himself the brief pleasure to relax and let the tension for the nights events leave his body. He wondered slightly, what he would do with the child. Although, he found slight amusement in simply leaving the child with Totosai to raise he knew he could not do that. He let out a soft sigh, opening his golden eyes to look up at the blue sky of the day. He wished he had simply killed the half demon, he had a son of his own to train now yet he had gained the annoyance of this worthless orphan. His son one day would take over the western lands; become a leader and a feared demon. Where was this half demon going to end up once it was grown, most likely dead? It was the obvious fate the child was going to face as many half-breeds did, it not mattering who their demonic parent was.

"Stupide fox," Taisho says with a light snort, "Falling in 'love' with a human, how weak." He says, as he started to scrub his skin to remove the scent of the child. He was sure that by the weeks end he would have an idea on how to deal with the child. Maybe find another female fox that had just lost her own litter, being desperate enough to even take and raise the half-breed or even simply hand over the child to leader of the East. From either point, the child would no longer be his problem no matter who he gives the child too.

From there Taisho allowed the child to leave his mind, he was not going to worry about anymore for the day. He bathed himself contently enjoying the warm sun the shined down through the trees. He dipped under the water of the spring washing his hair lightly and combing his fingers through the long strands. He sniffed himself lightly after having bathed for an hour or so satisfied with the amount of the child scent washed away from his skin. He stood from the spring; ringing out his hair and tying it back up, proceeding to dress from there.

He shifted into his natural form taking off to the castle to explain his reasoning for being so late to his mate. Granted, most of his explanation was going to be a lie but his mate did not need to know everything. He was the ruler of the lands and she would have no choice but to accept whatever reasoning he gave. He was the alpha, she was the beta that was the nature of their mating, no emotion, and no true communication, just the natural order to breed and maintain power.

**Alrighty then! I feel I have made Inutaisho far colder than I ever thought I could! I'm slightly proud of myself heehee. Also I have never been a big fan of Sesshomaru's mother 'Yuki' as I call her. So, I'm alright with her not winding up so alright by the end of his story. Anyway, hope you liked and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought! **


End file.
